legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Escape from Trash Island
Escape from Trash Island is the eleventh episode of the LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission (reboot) series. Synopsis A fun day at the resort gives the girls a bird's-eye view of a trash island. Can team power solve the problem? Plot (Spoilers) Stephanie is bored with her job as a lifeguard, because it is basically just being a childminder for the younger residents of the resort and she craves more excitement. Andrea DJs at a party at the Resort dancefloor, Jeremy Door is attending the party in disguise because he is going to be performing a concert there soon, but doesn't want his fans to recognise him. Unfortunately, his idea of a disguise isn't appreciated by Andrea, who takes his headband away because she thinks he looks ridiculous. Andrea suggests he hosts his concert at the disco, but Jeremy refuses as he thinks it is too small. Mia and Olivia are jet skiing round the bay, with Liz flying behind them, when they come across a large pile of trash. Andrea and Emma take Jeremy to a number of locations around the Resort trying to help him find the perfect place for his concert, but each time, he doesn't approve of their suggestions and rejects each one. Eventually Andrea is driven to frustration and can't handle the stress anymore. Olivia is concerned that the pile of trash would ruin the bay if it were to break through the net. Liz has the idea of removing the net so the trash can't collect there. Olivia immediately disregards the idea as it would mean the sharks would be able to get in near the beach. Olivia then sends Zobo off to collect more data. This reveals that the trash "island" is being brought in by the tide so fast that it could break through the net and let sharks into the beach. They decide to solve the problem by sweeping the trash away with the net and creating an alternate way of keeping out the sharks. Andrea makes Jeremy sing by the pool to test the outdoor sound system. Jeremy is nervous to sing but does with a little encouragement from Andrea. His singing is so bad that it hurts Mia Olivia and Liz's ears, but also drives the sharks away from the beach. Jeremy admits that he isn't confident performing. Stephanie arrives and gets Jeremy to perform an impromptu performance with just an acoustic guitar at the pool in order to conquer his performance anxiety and he manages to overcome his fears. He decides to use the ballroom for his concert. Olivia and Liz release an underwater speaker system into the water around the net just as it breaks. The speakers scare away the sharks as they are playing an auto tuned version of Jeremy Door's singing. Mia and Zobo fly the net full of trash to the recycling centre, leaving the bay free of trash. But the underwater speakers break down and the sharks approach the girls, including Stephanie who is still underwater. She rushes to start the speakers up again, which they do, just in time. Quotes Liz: What a mess! It looks like someone cleaned out my sister's room and threw it in the bay. Songs The song used to test the sound system and drive away the sharks is In Who We Are. Gallery Capture d'écrans_20181213-153123.png| GirlsWithYoungerGirl.png|The girls on the beach in the intro. Capture d'écrans_20181213-153206.png|Stephanie is certainly imaginative. Capture d'écrans_20181213-153211.png| 01SurprisedStephanieIS.png|Stephanie surprised 02SurprisedStephanieIRL.png|Stephanie wakes up 03Liz I'mBabysittingMiaAndOlivia.png|I'm babysitting Mia and Olivia (no, she isn't) Capture d'écrans 20181125-220245.png|Stephanie frustrated with her job. AndreaDJ.png|Andrea is a DJ at the resort dance party. 07SillyHeadband.png|Andrea doesn't like Jeremy's headband Capture d'écrans 20181125-220326.png That'sOneBigPileOfTrash.png|That's one big pile of trash! Capture d'écrans 20181125-220402.png 08WeDon'tUnderstand.png|Confused Andrea and Emma 09Boardwalk.png|Jeremy is not impressed with the boardwalk. 10Beach.png|Emma's sand sculpture of Jeremy, presented by Andrea. 11Ocean.png|The ocean is here. 14EmmaWrongSettings.png|Operating soundboards, another job not to leave to Emma. Capture d'écrans_20181213-153249.png|Emma's smile, it's gotta be contagious. Capture d'écrans 20181125-220622.png Capture d'écrans 20181125-220312.png 16WatchingZobo'sCameraFeed.png|Mia, Olivia and Liz watching Zobo's camera feed. 17LizBlocking.png|What is that awful sound? 18MiaBlockingOliviaWincing.png|Mia and Olivia find the sound of Jeremy singing intolerable! 19NotImpressedEmma.png|Emma is not impressed. 21AngryAndrea.png|Andrea is angry with Jeremy. 22AndreaMicropop.png|Andrea biting the microphone. Capture d'écrans 20181125-220506.png 23MiaPilot.png|Mia is a pilot. Capture d'écrans 20181125-220513.png Biplane.png|The biplane and Zobo lifting the trash filled net. LEGO Friends- Girls On A Mission - Ep 11 “Escape From Trash Island” Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 1 (Girls on a Mission)